Hardheads and Hot Rods
by steelcrash
Summary: Col. Cameron Mitchell of Stargate's SG1 gets new allies in the fight against the Ori. First up, Hot Rod.


I don't own Transformers, or Stargate SG-1. They belong, respectively, to Hasbro/Takara and MGM. I'm only taking them for a spin. Hard-heads and Hot Rods Chapter 1 The aggressive-looking new orange and black Dodge Challenger didn't go unnoticed on the streets of Colorado Springs. Most people gave the car a look, then went on about their business. After all, when one hot car appeared on the streets, copies would soon follow. But it didn't cross their minds that maybe something wasn't quite right with the car. One of those who noticed was Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. Almost two years in the Front Range city had taught him though the place didn't have as many high-end cars as Denver, it still had its fair share. He himself was one of the more discriminating drivers -- his pride and joy when he wasn't on an alien world exploring or doing paperwork, or anything else for that matter -- was his 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback. He appreciated cars, and liked the Challenger when he saw it. The first time, that is. The car was sitting on the lot at one of the big dealerships he passed on his way home. Nothing unusual about that. He passed on by, giving it not a second thought as he drove the rest of the way home. A couple of days later, the car wasn't there. He figured it was sold. But he wasn't expecting it to show up parked on the street four blocks from his building. That raised an eyebrow. He drove by slowly, getting a closer look at the car, shrugged, continued the rest of the way home. Mitchell pulled into his space, locked up the Mustang and went inside. There, on the coffee table, were stacked his unread copies of "Hot Rod" magazine. He hadn't had much of a chance to read lately, given the whole Ori threat and everything. He leafed through the pile until he found the copy he was looking for -- the one with the future cars. Mitchell flipped through the pages until he found the article. There, in the story, it said there was currently only one concept, and it was a show car. He considered that a moment. Put down the magazine, got out his keys and made for the door. ----- Hot Rod waited patiently. Contrary to popular belief, he could be patient when he needed to. And right now, he needed to be. The man he'd been sent to find had finally taken the bait. Finding Earth was a blessing, and he thanked Primus every day since making Earthfall. Luck had everything to do with he and Kup finding the planet. They, like other Autobots in the months after Optimus Prime had sent his message out to the stars, began making their way to Earth. However, their journey began after a run-in with a particularly nasty species called the Ori. Running from system to system, only to find entire planets destroyed by the followers of the race that considered themselves gods. But on one world, they had found solace, but only for a short time. The people there, humans, told them of a small group of travelers who came through a contraption called a stargate, and helped them fight the army of the Ori. Lead by a man named Mitchell, from Earth. Now, he had found him. Kup knew Hot Rod was eager to meet this human, and find out what he could do to help fight a threat not even Optimus Prime knew of. He just didn't know he was taking matters into his own hands. Kup was hidden, waiting. He'd taken the form of a Toyota Tundra pick-up, and was waiting in the mountains for Hot Rod's return. Hot Rod revved his engine as the Mustang went by. He turned a u, hoping the human would follow. Mitchell did. The Mustang's tires squealed as he spun the car around, and tried to catch up with the Dodge. Hot Rod barely slowed down at a stop, and kept going. He stayed off the main thoroughfares and the interstate, keeping to the side streets leading out of the city. Mitchell followed, cursing as he went, wondering what possessed him to do so. But he didn't have long to wonder, as the car lead him to the Garden of the Gods, through the winding roads, until they came to the balanced rock. The Dodge came to a stop, and he pulled alongside, stopped the car and got out. Hot Rod scanned the area, making sure no other humans were near. It was already sunset, and he was confident no one would happen by. Satisfied they were alone, he decided to reveal himself. Mitchell took a step toward the car to have a word with the driver, who he couldn't see because of the darkly tinted windows. "I wouldn't stand too close if I were you," the car said. Except as Mitchell heard those words, the car was quickly not resembling a car. He fell back, scrambling to get away as the vehicle contorted, twisting at first, metal sliding and shifting until a large orange and black humanoid, clearly robotic, stood in its place. "I won't harm you, Colonel Mitchell," it said. "I only want to talk." Mitchell blinked, not believing what he was seeing. He sat there in the dirt, stunned. 


End file.
